


Initiation

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Initiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Restraints, Spitroasting, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall, Top Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn't go to London and stays in Beacon Hills.  Derek allows him to join the pack, provided he submits to a little 'initiation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Challenge 5: Canon AU/Divergence.

"Fuck, Boyd," Jackson yelled as claws pierced into his side. Boyd thrust into him a few more times and then let out a growl as he unloaded inside him. Jackson was bent over a table; Derek had chained his feet to the bottoms of the legs on one side and tied his hands to the tops of the legs on the other.

"You were great," he heard Boyd whisper in his ear before he pulled out. Jackson could hear and sense at least two other people in the room, but couldn't see them since Derek had insisted on blindfolding him, too.

Jackson started to relax when he felt a hand on his back and someone else lined up and pressed their cock into his hole. He tried to focus on the scent, but the sensations he was feeling and the smell of sex in the room made it difficult to sort out who it was.

"Boyd got you nice and loose for me," Scott said as he ran a hand through Jackson's hair. He was a bit gentler than Boyd had been, for which Jackson was thankful, but after about a dozen thrusts, he picked up his speed and intensity until he was pounding into Jackson's ass. The sound of their skin smacking together drowned out everything else in the room for Jackson and he couldn't make out the conversations going on behind them.

Without warning, Jackson felt Scott shudder and in the next instant he was coming. Jackson clenched down on Scott's cock simply because he could and he smiled at the groan Scott made in response. Scott pulled out of him quickly and was gone without a word.

Working to steady his breathing, Jackson braced himself for the next guy to push in at any moment. He startled when he felt skin touch against his lips. "I want your mouth, Jacks," Isaac said softly. Jackson hesitated for a moment, but he realized he probably couldn't object even if he wanted. Instead, he open his mouth and took Isaac's cock in, trying his best not to gag as Isaac pushed into his throat. Isaac pulled back, moving in more slowly the second time, giving Jackson more time to adjust as he tried to work even deeper.

Just as Jackson took all of Isaac's cock for the first time, he let out a groan that stopped in his throat. Derek - he knew it had to be Derek - had slipped in behind him and started fucking him.

"Damn," Derek muttered. "They got you nice and loose and wet, didn't they?" Jackson couldn't answer since his mouth was full with Isaac's cock, so he just pushed back against Derek's cock as much as his restraints would allow. "He's an eager one, isn't he, Isaac?"

"Fuck, yeah," Isaac replied. "He definitely knows how to take it." Isaac put a hand on the back of Jackson's head and held his cock in Jackson's throat for a moment before pulling out completely. Jackson could hear Isaac stroking his cock in front of his face while Derek started pushing in harder and faster.

"I'm gonna come," Isaac announced just before Jackson felt strings of warmth shoot across his face. Some of it landed on Jackson's lips and Isaac used a finger to push it into Jackson's mouth. "That's a good boy," Isaac said before Jackson heard him walk away.

"Just you and me now," Derek growled between breaths. Jackson felt like he was going to melt into the table. He was covered with sweat and reeked of come, but Derek showed no signs of slowing or stopping. "A pack is not a club. A pack is not a family. We're more than that. There is nothing more important."

Jackson wanted to say that he didn't understand how the events of the evening were meant to illustrate that, but he knew it was best to just keep his mouth shut. Instead he just groaned out an "Oh, yeah".

Derek made one more rough push into Jackson and came, his load joining Boyd's and Scott's. "You let us mark you and make you ours, Jackson. We're a part of you and you're a part of us. We're all a part of each other and you will need to understand that." Derek pulled out and Jackson heard him head toward the door.

"Um, the restraints?" Jackson asked.

"We'll be back," Derek answered. "For another round. Didn't think this would be _that_ easy, did you?"


End file.
